


Fuck That Noiz

by YshushY



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: C+, M/M, Minivan, That one sparkly blue dildoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YshushY/pseuds/YshushY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason i've yet to make up Kojaku and Noiz are stuck on a very long road-trip together, with nothing but C-plus, beef jerky and some unexplained sex toys.<br/>For my friend Noa, meme-lord-supreme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck That Noiz

“‘Let’s go on a road trip!’ he said. ‘It’ll be fun!’ he said…” Kojaku had been driving for the past 5 hours with nothing to do but count trees and complain about the teenage-meme-lord sleeping in his passenger seat. Neither the bunny-fucker nor Mr. Nosebleed were pleased with this arrangement. Out of the six people going on this godforsaken trip, only Kojaku and Mink could drive. Why did Aoba think this road-trip was a good idea? He probably wanted to share bad dildo stories. Apparently, Mink could only drive stick so Kojaku had the good fortune of being getting to drive the minivan. Aoba had packed all the clothes and shit into Kojaku’s van. The only food they had was a vast amount of beef jerky, and an unnatural quantity of C-plus. As circumstance would have it, Kojaku’s driving partner ended up being—of all people—Noiz, lord of the skinny-jean. Both Ren and Clear for some reason _insisted_ on staying with Aoba.

Kojaku and Noiz were told to go ahead so they could get ahead of traffic. The entire drive Noiz was blasting erotic gay novels on his obnoxiously large phone and the two of them were generally avoiding conversation. Kojakus life was almost as hard as his dick was right now. Kojaku groaned when Noiz noticed his boner. Not sexily though, Kojaku groaning sounds a bit like a dying animal. Not cute.  
“You gonna take care of that?” Noiz said. He looked at Kojaku’s dick as if he was judging it.  
“You’re the one listening to loud porn on your phone.”  
“Are you implying that you want _me_ to deal with your boner?” Noiz said. Kojaku bit his tongue. It was really lame. Everyone should be embarrassed by him. Before he could finish his manly-well planned insult; Noiz reached into Kojaku’s pants and grabbed his dick causing him to slam on the breaks. The car squeaked almost as loud as he did.

Before Kojaku had time to stop him, Noiz had his seat belt off and was pulling down Kojakus zipper. Kojaku felt like his heart had stopped in his chest. He tried to push Noiz’ head away, but somehow the nasty twink already had his dick in his mouth. Noiz moaned onto Kojakus dick. There was a slight vibration on his _far-too-sensitive_ love muscle.  
“So you’re into hair pulling?” Noiz said, finally coming up for air.  
“Fuck you.”  
“You want to?” Noiz licked up Kojaku’s cock, dragging his tongue piercing over the most sensitive parts of Kojakus cock. Kojaku was stunned; on one hand, there was this dude sucking his dick, but on the other hand, _there was this dude sucking his dick_. The turning point came when Noiz suddenly deepthroated him. Kojaku grabbed Noiz by his shoulders and pushed him back. Within seconds, his seatbelt was off and he was playing tonsil hockey with the blond-ball-licker.

Noiz already had his dick out because Kojaku could feel it pressed against his stomach. They did as much as you really can do when confined to the front seat of a mini-van. Even with the cup holder out of the way, there still wasn’t much space. If they were gonna fuck they would have to get a little creative. The lack of lube was also an issue. Noiz suggested breaking into their extensive supply of C-plus. Kojaku pointed out that C-plus was a poor lubricant and would not be effective in this situation. Noiz was more than comfortable going lube-less, but Kojaku insisted they find something because he “didn’t want his foreskin getting torn off” by Noiz’ asshole. Kojaku opened the glove compartment, causing a couple packs of beef-jerky to fall onto the ground. He also uncovered a ball-gag, some fuzzy handcuffs, a bullet-vibrator, a sparkly blue dildo and a sample-size package of lube. Noiz grabbed the pack of lube and told Kojaku to switch places with him. Noiz pulled off what was left of his clothes and started to finger himself while he straddled Kojaku.

While Kojaku paid attention to his fingers, he’d somehow allowed Noiz to handcuff his hands to the handle above the door. Just as Kojaku was about protest, Noiz shoved the ball-gag into his mouth and quickly tied it behind his head.  
“Shits here might as well use it.” He said. Kojaku glared at him and mumbled “coff-fubmker” or something like that. Noiz made use of the vibrator, which he strapped on his cock.

Noiz tore open the lube package, rubbing some of it on Kojakus dick, while the rest went up his ass. When he was ready, he positioned Kojakus penis at his entrance and slid down. Kojaku took a deep breath, he felt like he had just slipped his dick into a warm Twinkie. Just how experienced was this guy? Kojaku nose started to bleed as Noiz gyrated his hips on his dick. He clenched and un-clenched his ass, as if he was milking Kojakus dick. Kojaku was the cow, and Noiz was the farmer. Noiz was riding Kojaku like a horse. Through his struggling, Kojaku was able to pull his hands out of the fuzzy handcuffs. He took the opportunity and tore off the ball gag. He pushed Noiz backward, switching their positions. Kojaku shoved his tongue down Noiz’ throat while he fucked him. Noiz ran his nails down Kojakus back, scratching deep red lines into Kojakus skin. Kojaku pounded into him like a bass drop in dubstep. Kojaku could feel himself growing closer to climax. A, “dick-splosion” if you will. Kojaku sped up briefly before finally releasing himself inside Noiz’ passage. He pulled out slowly, breathing heavily. Noiz grabbed both their dicks and squished them together.  
“What the fuck are you do—” Noiz shushed Kojaku as he rubbed their cocks together. They were breathing heavily. The two of them were in a silent standoff. Who would cum first? Maybe they would never cum. Maybe they would be locked in a constant climax for the rest of their lives. However, they were on a bit of a schedule so this had to finish up soon. As the tension grew, Kojaku could feel himself getting closer. He quickly reached under him, grabbing an empty Pringles tube and shoved their dicks inside it. Kojaku immediately Kojakulated inside the tube. Noiz came shortly after. He gave Kojaku a dirty look.  
“What the fuck was that about.” He said. Kojaku shrugged.  
“I didn’t want jizz on the leather.” Noiz rolled his eyes. Kojaku pulled the Pringles tube off their dicks. Noiz chuckled when he noticed that Kojaku was still hard.  
“Looks like we need to do it again.” He said. Kojaku groaned. _“Let’s go on a road trip!” he said. “It’ll be fun!” he said…_

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written third person before holy shit


End file.
